Beijeme à meianoite
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: O Ano Novo se aproxima cada vez mais e Hermione está determinada a ter seu primeiro bjo à meia-noite. Ela sabe exatamente quem ela quer beijar, agora só falta fazer isso acontecer. Vamos esperar que Harry não se apavore tão facilmente. Que o plano comece


**_Beije-me à meia-noite  
_**

**Original:** Kiss Me At Midnight

**Autora:** PhoenixFirebolt

Meu nome é Hermione Granger e estou no sexto ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Uma bruxa, você diz? Sim, é verdade, mas não sou como todas as outras bruxas, sou nascida trouxa. Meus pais são pessoas não mágicas e de algum modo eu acabei me tornando uma bruxa. Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu amo essa vida.

Tantas coisas grandiosas têm acontecido na minha vida desde que eu comecei a frequentar Hogwarts. Conheci meus dois melhores amigos, Harry Potter (exatamente, _O_ Harry Potter) e Ronald Weasley; aprendi muitas coisas com as quais algumas pessoas podem apenas sonhar, como lançar feitiços e ver coisas surpreendentes; passei por diferentes tipos de perigo e de algum modo sobrevivi pra contar cada caso; e estou rodeada por algumas das pessoas mais maravilhosas que existem no mundo.

É, eu amo a minha vida em Hogwarts. Mas acontecem algumas situações nela que às vezes são muito difíceis de suportar. Desde que eu pisei dentro dessa escola eu tenho sido a bruxa mais inteligente do meu ano e praticamente _a _mais brilhante. Eu não deixo isso me afetar, mas saber que as pessoas me respeitam mais por causa do meu cérebro do que por causa da minha personalidade pode ser bem cansativo. Elas esperam que eu saiba tudo porque sou _Hermione Granger_. Não que eu considere isso uma coisa ruim, eu me orgulho de ser capaz de saber tantas informações. Eu me orgulho de ser a bem instruída em todas as situações e de ser a fria, calma e controlada entre os meus amigos.

Mas existe uma área sobre a qual eu não sei nada. Existe uma coisa nesse mundo que me deixa nervosa e faz com que eu perca todo pensamento e conhecimento dentro do meu cérebro. Bom, eu não deveria dizer _coisa_. Eu deveria dizer _pessoa_. Eu sei, eu sei, eu finalmente deixei uma pessoa me afetar. Mas então quem mais essa pessoa poderia ser. Maldito seja ele por ser quem ele é. Que tormento você é, Harry Potter.

Oh, eu sei que eu disse isso. Harry Potter é meu maravilhoso melhor amigomas esse é exatamente o problema. Ele é maravilhoso, até maravilhoso _demais_. E é aí ondecomeça o problema. Meu melhor amigo que eu conheço desde os onze anos, o salvador do mundo, o deus de olhos esmeralda da nossa escola, que acaba sendo minha paixão. Bom, talvez seja mais que isso, muito mais que isso. Acho que eu o amo.

Sim! Eu finalmente admiti isso. Eu estou apaixonada por Harry Potter. Hermione Granger ama Harry Potter. A sabe-tudo chata ama o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. De quantos modos diferentes eu posso dizer isso? Eu o amo desde o quarto ano, quando ele quase morreu durante o Torneio Tribuxo. Caramba, eu acho que o amo desde antes disso, talvez desde quando eu o vi pela primeira vez no Expresso de Hogwarts quando eu tinha onze anos, nas suas roupas enormes e óculos redondos. Harry Potter roubou meu coração a partir do momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram.

Parece uma doce estória romântica, não é? A garota e o garoto se conhecem, se tornam melhores amigos, a garota se apaixona pelo garoto, o garoto se apaixona pela garota, eles vivem felizes para sempre. Ah, mas espera aí, isso está errado, a estória _real _acontece assim: a garota e o garoto se conhecem, se tornam melhores amigos, a garota se apaixona pelo garoto, o garoto está _total_ e _completamente_ ignorando toda a situação. Beleza, assim está melhor.

Eu amo Harry, de verdade, mas poxa, ele é tão lerdo às vezes. Não que eu tente deixar claro os meus sentimentos por ele mas às vezes me irrita o quanto ele não presta atenção. Até o _Rony_ já percebeu que eu gosto do Harry e eu que pensei que ele era o cara mais distraído que eu conheço. Apague isso. Harry oficialmente conseguiu o primeiro lugar agora.

Não importa o que eu faça pra mostrar meu amor pelo Harry, ele nunca parece notar. Desde que o ano escolar começou, eu fiz mais esforço do que nunca. Eu fiquei perto dele por mais tempo, eu deixei algumas dicas subentendidas, eu o toquei "acidentalmente" mais vezes, tentei olha-lo mais nos olhos, mas nada funcionou. Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha deixado as coisas subentendidas demais, mas o que eu devia fazer? Joga-lo na parede e começar a dar uns amassos? Hmm…talvez não seja uma idéia tão ruim...

Oh, sai dessa, Granger, você precisa começar a fazer o seu plano. Ah, O Plano. Eu começo a rir comigo mesma (eu? Rindo sozinha?) quandolembro exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Bom, eu provavelmente deveria engolir meu nervosismo também. Eu estou me colocando na linha com o meu pequeno Plano. O que é exatamente O Plano, você provavelmente está se perguntando.

Vejamos, hoje é a noite de Ano Novo, o fim de um ano e o começo de um outro novo. Eu sempre tive um desejo para o Ano Novo: beijar alguém à meia-noite. E não é qualquer um, é _o _alguém. E esse Alguém quer dizer nenhum outro além de Harry Potter.

Sim, senhoras e senhores, hojeà noite, quando der meia-noite no relógio e todas as pessoas estiverem comemorando o Ano Novo, você vai me encontrar beijando de um jeito muito feliz o nosso amado Salvador do Mundo nessa hora. Isso é, contanto que ele esteja bem com isso e não me empurre primeiro. Espero que eu não o assuste fazendo isso...

Agora não pense que _eu _não esteja assustada ao colocar esse plano em prática. Não, isso provavelmente é a coisa mais aterrorizante que eu vou fazer. Expor meu coração e finalmente admitir meus sentimentos pelo Harry? Sim, é a experiência mais aterrorizante da minha vida inteira. As idéias de rejeição não param de passar pela minha cabeça mas eu firmemente tento ignora-las, nada vai impedir O Plano. Hoje à noite, eu irei beijar Harry Potter e finalmente ser capaz de demonstrar meu amor por ele.

Estou roendo as unhas em expectativa. Nunca estive tão preocupada sobre alguma coisa antes, toda essa situação significa muito pra mim e estou determinada a fazer com que ela tenha sucesso.

E sim, Harry Potter, você vai me beijar à meia-noite.

……………………………

Enquanto o relógio se aproximava cada vez mais da meia-noite, minha ansiedade estava crescendo com ela. Os preparativos pra festa de Ano Novo da Grifnória já começaram e o Salão Comunal estava fervendo com as atividades. Eu deveria estar ajudando, caramba, eu _organizei_ essa festa. Maldito seja você Ronald Weasley por ficar rogando praga pra cima de mim.

Eu continuei a suspirar profundamente e a achar engraçado como a Gina tentava pendurar um milhão de bolinhas de cristal no teto. A maioria estava perdendo altura e caindo bem rápido no chão, fazendo Gina urrar de raiva. Fiquei feliz com a distração para os meus pensamentos.

"Aqui, Gi, me deixa te ajudar," eu disse enquanto ficava de pé.

Gina me mostrou um sorriso agradecido e dentro de poucos minutos todas as bolas de cristal já estavam balançando e enviando luzes brilhantes e coloridas.

"Muito obrigada, Herm. Acha que pode me ajudar com o resto da decoração?"

Eu concordei rapidamente, ansiosa pra fazer qualquer coisa que me mantesse preocupada e não tivesse que olhar pra _ele_. Sim, Harry esteve sentado no canto do Salão Comunal o tempo todo, jogando xadrez várias vezes com Rony. Nenhum deles realmente percebeu a minha presença hoje, exceto no café da manhã e no almoço. É claro, Harry apenas tinha que sorrir pra mim e eu perdia todo pensamento coerente. Caramba, ele precisa aprender a guardar aquela coisa.

Eu não percebi que estava olhando para o Harry o tempo inteiro e ele olhou pra mim e me lançou um olhar curioso. Meu rosto ficou vermelho brilhante e olhei pra baixo antes de novamente levantar o meu olhar bem devagarinho. Harry ainda estava me observando, uma sombrancelha levantada e seus olhos verdes brilhando.

"Você ta legal, Hermione?" ele perguntou do outro lado do salão.

Eu dei uma risada meio tremida e assenti apenas, balançando um pouco a minha mão. Harry sorriu de novo antes de voltar para o jogo. Eu comecei a me xingar baixinho enquanto Gina me olhava de seu próprio jeito estranho.

"Herm, tem certeza de que você ta legal? Você ta agindo de modo esquisito," ela disse balançando a cabeça.

Eu murmurei alguma resposta e apenas continuei a pendurar a faixa em cima da lareira. Eu ouvi Gina suspirar, obviamente desistindo de me interrogar, o que me deixou muito agradecida.

O resto da tarde passou sem grandes emoções, ao menos que você resolva contar a hora em que eu estava com pressa pra ir na biblioteca pra fazer um pouco de estudo extra antes da festa e acabei esbarrando bem no Harry, fazendo com que nós dois caíssemos no chão. Devo enfatizar o termo "desajeitada" que define bem essa cena. Muitos murmúrios e livros sendo apanhados sem um olhar pra cara do outro. Merlin, eu precisava controlar minhas emoções se quisesse que desse tudo certo hoje à noite.

Pensei que pudesse sair sem deixar que aquilo me afetasse muito. Assim que comecei a passar pelo buraco do retrato, me virei para olhar pro Harry uma última vez (Por que eu tinha que fazer _isso_!). O que obviamente ele fez? Sorriu pra mim!

Malditos sejam Harry Potter e aquele sorriso.

……………………..

A festa já estava a mil e tinham se passado algumas horas. Estava sentada no sofá com Gina, Lilá e Parvati e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. A música estava vindo de algum lugar e mesas e cadeiras do Salão Comunal foram tiradas do lugar pra darem espaçoà dança. Apenas algumas velas e tochas estavam acesas, dando um brilho obscuro e criando uma atmosfera mais "íntima". Tudo absolutamente perfeito para o meu Plano mas isso me deixou ainda mais assustada do que eu já estava.

Repentinamente eu tomei um grande gole da minha garrafa e a Lilá começou a rir quando eu comecei a engasgar.

"Cuidado aí, Hermy," ela riu, batendo nas minhas costas.

Eu a olhei feio depois de ouvir meu odiado apelido e tentei rir com ela. Minha atenção foi então chamada para um grupo de garotos num canto, Harry e Rony entre eles.

"Merlin, ele é lindo," eu sussurrei pra mim mesma.

Quase me dei um tapa por dizer isso alto e de repente comecei a gostar da música alta. Voltando à minha presente sequência de pensamentos, eu olhei pra aquele canto de novo e minha curiosidade tomou conta de mim, já que os garotos estavam agindo de modo tão suspeito. Eu me levantei e fiz o caminho até eles.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Eu disse, estreitando os olhos.

Todos eles pularam e eu pude distintamente ver Simas esconder alguma coisa atrás das costas. Rony me olhava com culpa e Harry sorria tímido. _Pode tirando esse sorrisinho daí, Potter_, pensei brava.

"Nada, Herm," Rony disse rápido.

Eu levantei as sombrancelhas em descrença antes de apontar com a cabeça para o Simas.

"O que você tem aí, então?"

"Oh," Simas disse nervoso, "só... só... nada. Como Rony disse."

Eu rolei os olhos e o olhei séria. "Vamos l� Simas, me mostra."

Relutante, Simas tirou uma garrafa grande de whisky de fogo de trás de suas costas. Eu segurei minha risada e apenas balancei a cabeça divertida. Em qualquer outro dia eu teria me importado se isso tivesse sido trazido pra dentro do Salão Comunal, mas hoje era véspera de Ano Novo e eu estava me sentindo um tanto... _rebelde_.

Com um brilho nos meus olhos, tudo o que eu disse foi "Com quem mais vocês estão querendo dividir isso?"

Todos os garotos me olharam com puro choque e o queixo do Rony caiu. Dessa vez, eu comecei a rir.

"Essa cara não fica bem em você, Rony," eu disse rápido antes de me virar e voltar pro sofá. No meio do caminho eu me virei uma vez mais e Harry piscou pra mim. Eu pude apenas sorrir de volta, desejando que meia-noite chegasse mais rápido.

Como se estivesse atendendo meu pedido, o relógio pareceu acelerar e antes que eu percebesse, Gina estava me puxando pelos braços e me forçando a ficar de pé mais uma vez.

"O que está fazendo?" eu tirei meus braços do alcance dela.

Gina apenas riu. "Vamos l� Herm, é quase meia-noite! Hora de comemorar!"

Meus olhos arregalaram e eu vi quando Dino aumentou ainda mais o volume da música. Os grifnórios estavam começando a se juntar, erguendo garrafas de cerveja amanteigada ou copinhos de whisky. Uns poucos casais estão dando as mãos, prontos para dar o primeiro beijo do Ano Novo.

Com um audível _gulp_, eu caminhei e fiquei perto de Harry e Rony. O Rony estava rindo sobre alguma coisa, seus olhos levemente brilhantes, um efeito óbvio do whisky que ele estava quase derrubando do copo. Harry também estava segurando um copo mas eu percebi que ele estava um pouco mais controlado.

Harry sorriu pra mim quando eu parei do lado dele e se abaixou pra sussurrar algo no meu ouvido.

"O Rony ta meio alegre, eu acho."

Ele se afastou e eu forcei uma risada, tentando esquecer como sua respiração quente fazia cócegas na minha orelha. Rony estava nos observando com uma alegria cômica.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele estava tropeçando um pouco nas palavras.

TantoHarry quanto eu não tivemos achance de responder porque naquele momento a contagem regressiva começou e o Salão Comunal inteiro estava cheio com as vozes de todo mundo gritando os números.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..."

Harry esticou e pegou a minha mão na dele, um sorriso ameaçou aparecer no meu rosto enquanto meu coração falhava numa ou duas batidas.

"4... 3... 2... 1! FELIZ ANO NOVO!"

O Salão Comunal explodiu em gritos e centenas de balões e uma chuva de papéis caiu em cima da gente. Ao meu redor, amigos estavam se abraçando, casais se beijando, e vários garotosapertando as mãos uns dos outros. Rony, eu notei, conseguiu derramar o resto de sua bebida por toda a sua camisa e estava no momento abraçando a Gina.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Hermione," Harry disse do meu lado.

Eu me virei pra encara-lo, aquele nervosismo voltando pra mim. Harry estava simplesmente sorrindo pra mim antes de me apertar num abraço. Eu me deleitei no calor dele e pressionei meu rosto no seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro da mistura de abacaxi e grama que é tão singularmente Harry. A multidão a nossa volta desapareceu e tudo o que eu estava sentindo era Harry e seu maravilhoso abraço.

Muito cedo demais, ele se afastou de mim, afrouxando seus braços que antes estavam me envolvendo. Era agora ou nunca. Era hora de expor meu coração.

Eu rapidamente agarrei o braço dele. "Harry, espera."

Ele levantou a cabeça pra olhar pra mim nos olhos e eu dei um passo a frente, tentando acalmar minha respiração. Era isso.

"Feliz Ano Novo," eu sussurrei.

Antes que ele pudesse me parar, eu estava me inclinando pra cima, fechando os olhos e pressionando meus lábios nos dele. Harry estava congelado na minha frente enquanto eu o beijava gentilmente. O sentimento era fantástico mas a decepção me encontrou quando percebi que Harry não estava me beijando. Eu quebrei o beijo e encarei os olhos esmeralda arregalados de Harry que estavam preenchidos com absoluto choque e surpresa.

Eu levantei uma mão até meus lábios e lágrimas começaram a encher meus olhos. O que eu fiz? Arruinei nossa amizade. Eu me afastei dele e voei do Salão Comunal, ninguém percebendo a minha saída.

Eu corri pelo corredor, as lágrimas me cegando. Não era pra ter acontecido assim, era pra ele ter me beijado. Não posso ter tudo, eu acho. Eu segurei um soluço e continuei correndo, não prestando atenção nos passos que estavam me perseguindo.

"Hermione!" Harry disse, tentando me parar. "Hermione, pare!"

Sua mão se esticou e ele agarrou meu braço, efetivamente me parando e fazendo com que eu batesse no seu peito. Eu me virei e me afastei rápido, escondendo outro vermelhidão crescente que estava se formando nas minhas bochechas. Eu olhei pra ele na leve escuridão e vi na hora a confusão dele. Me senti mal por fugir depois de beija-lo mas minha vergonha era enormemente grande.

"Desculpa, Harry," eu murmurei, me libertando do controle dele.

Harry recuou alguns passos e continuou a me olhar, inclinando a cabeça. "Por que você fugiu de mim?"

Eu abri a boca e então rapidamente a fechei. Estava formulando as palavras certas na minha cabeça, tentando fazer com que isso parecesse lógico. Tantos pensamentos estavam passando pela minha cabeça. Como eu conseguiria explicar o beijo? Como eu conseguiria explicar a minha fuga? Como eu conseguiria explicar _qualquer coisa_?

Eu mordi o lábio e fiquei encarando meus pés, eu apenas não podia dizer isso. Numa das únicas vezes na minha vida, estava sem fala. Senti dedos debaixo do meu queixo e Harry estava levantando minha cabeça bem devagar pra fazer com que eu olhasse pra ele.

"Hermione?"

"Eu... eu..." eu comecei a dizer. Fechei meus olhos, me forçando a ficar calma. "Porque você não me beijou," eu sussurrei, reabrindo meus olhos.

Harry estava me olhando com aquele sorriso maroto no rosto. Seus dedos estavam acariciando minha bochecha e eu instintivamente me apoiei no seu toque.

"Você não acha, srta Granger, que talvez eu não te beijei porque eu estava tão surpreso por encontrar minha melhor amiga me beijando?"

Ele estava falando o óbvio e dei um suspiro profundo com arrependimento. _Ele vai me rejeitar, eu sei disso_, pensei.

"Harry, eu…"

Ele colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, ainda sorrindo pra mim. O que estaria deixando-o tão feliz?

"Você não deixou eu terminar," ele disse com alegria na voz. "Eu disse que estava surpreso por encontrar minha melhor amiga me beijando mas eu nunca consegui dizer que é a melhor amiga pela qual eu me apaixonei."

Meus olhos caíram pro chão, derrotados. "Tudo bem, Harry, eu enten..." eu parei no meio da frase, as palavras dele finalmente entrando no meu cérebro. Meus olhos se levantaram e encontraram os dele e meu queixo caiu, do mesmo jeito que o do Rony havia caído antes.

"Você... o quê?"

Harry riu de leve e se inclinou então nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, fazendo com que minha respiração ficasse presa.

"Você, srta Granger, é mesmo muito lerdinha."

Eu queria responder mas os lábios de Harry de repente estavam nos meus e eu estava perdida no momento. Eu suspirei contente e enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele enquanto os dele enlaçavam a minha cintura. Esse era o beijo que eu estava esperando, esse era o beijo que eu tanto desejava.

Harry se separou de mim e encostou sua cabeça na minha. Nós nos olhamos nos olhos e eu subtamente me senti completa. Comecei a rir sozinha (_de novo _não!) quando uma idéia veio até mim.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, parecendo completamente perdido por eu estar rindo logo depois dele ter me beijado.

Eu acalmei minha risada e lhe dei um sorriso malicioso. "Tem certeza de que não é só o efeito do whisky?"

O queixo de Harry caiu e ele tentou parecer ofendido. Eu ri mais ainda por causa da cara que ele fez e coloquei minha mão sobre a boca dele, não querendo que ele respondesse. Um olhar sério atravessou meu rosto e eu lhe dei um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"Obrigada por me dar meu primeiro beijo à meia-noite, Harry."

E depois disso, todos os meus outros desejos se tornaram realidade. De fato, Feliz Ano Novo!

**N/T : **Sei que to um pouco (um pouco?) atrasada, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim! Reviews, hein?

Silvinha Potter


End file.
